


Following the North Star

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Backstory, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red rescues Masha from the burning house and takes care of her. They become attached, but his life is too dangerous and chaotic for a small child. He makes the difficult decision to give her to Sam. Red keeps tabs on Masha as much as possible, but it's hard when he's on the run. They eventually meet again and have to start over from scratch because she doesn't remember him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore their backstory in more detail. This would explain Red's protective, paternal feelings towards her. I'll make it a Lizzington romance, but probably a slow, cute, fluffy one. If I decide to make it more hardcore smut, the rating will change to explicit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red was there at the house, begrudgingly cleaning up Katarina’s mess. She yelled at him to burn the house down.

“Where’s Masha?!” Red asked. 

“Burn it!” Katarina shouted, then she ran off into the darkness. 

Red assumed Masha was safe elsewhere, otherwise Katarina wouldn’t give the order to start the fire. He went upstairs to ignite the bedding, then downstairs, into the back of the house where he lit the curtains. Red worked his way to the front of the house; he was startled to see the coat closet doors open, revealing Masha. He nearly had a heart attack; he almost left her in the burning house. 

“Masha!” Red shouted, then he ran to her and scooped her up. 

She held onto him as he rushed towards the front door. He felt a heavy object hit his upper back and shoulder. It seemed to melt his clothes instantly and it was stuck to his back. Masha instinctively pushed the burning object off onto the floor. Red’s back was still burning; he gritted his teeth and pushed through the intense pain to save their lives. He carried her out to the front yard, a safe distance away, then he put her down and rolled onto his back. The pain was overwhelming, but as his adrenaline kicked in, he got back up and took Masha to his car. She somehow still held her plush bunny. He placed her in the backseat and put her seatbelt on, despite his back being scorched. She was more important. She was an innocent child, and she had her whole life ahead of her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red was being treated for the severe burns at a trusted associate’s clinic, after hours. Masha’s burn was also treated. He couldn’t believe she pushed the fiery object off him. She was a brave girl.

“Who’s the kid?” The doctor asked. 

“None of your business. Just finish the treatment.” Red said curtly, wincing despite the morphine. 

“Very well.” The doctor agreed. 

After their wounds were cleaned, treated and dressed, Red and Masha dozed in and out of sleep on adjacent examination beds in the back of the clinic. Masha woke Red up with loud, distraught crying; he fought the pain and the haze he was in, and he managed to reach over and put his hand on her arm.

"Shh it's okay, Masha. You're safe, it's okay." Red said.

She cried and sniffled for a while longer, then she started to quiet down. She decided he was an okay guy; she put her hand in his once she stopped crying. 

"Where are we?" Masha asked.

"At the doctor's." Red said quietly. 

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

“We're...going to travel for a while. We’ll have a fun trip together.” Red said. 

“What’s your name?” Masha asked. 

Red sympathized; this was the most bizarre thing to happen to this poor child. She was traumatized and then whisked away by a stranger for a ‘trip’. He sighed. 

“Raymond.” Red said. 

“Rayman?” Masha said. 

Red smirked slightly. 

“Just call me Ray.” He said. 

“Ray.” She repeated. 

“Yeah." He said softly. 

"Okay." She said.

Red smiled at her, but he began to doze off. The doctor treated their burns frequently, and everything was a blur, especially for Red, who was doped up on morphine. The doctor kept his clinic closed to other patients, and he looked after Masha in an absentminded kind of way while he was supervising Red's progress. As soon as physically possible, the doctor weaned Red off the morphine, and after a painful transition period, he was able to downgrade to pills. Red felt like a sitting duck, and he was anxious to move himself and Masha to another location. He eventually got the doctor to reluctantly agree to his discharge, so he told Masha they were going somewhere else. 

Red took Masha to a nearby motel room. He wanted to stay close to the clinic in case they required the doctor's help. She’d dozed off in the car, so he carried her inside and tucked her into one of the beds. He got her plush bunny from the car and tucked it in with her. Red looked down at the sleeping girl and his heart wrenched. Her father was dead, her mother was gone, her house was destroyed. Her hand was scarred. It was so much for such a young person. He wiped the tears from his eyes and quietly left to get some food from the 24-hour diner next door. Red brought the sandwiches, muffins, donuts, water and juice back to the room. Masha was still sleeping soundly, so he put the sandwiches in the little fridge and got into bed for a bit of rest. He gingerly lay on his side and tried to relax. 

Next thing he knew, he woke up and didn’t see Masha in the bed across the room. He quickly and painfully sat up, then he realized she was in his bed, behind him. He chuckled in relief, and it was cute. She was awake, but looked sleepy. 

“What are you doing in here, hm?” Red said softly, turning over to face her. 

“I dunno.” Masha murmured. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Go back to sleep.” He said quietly. 

She nodded tiredly and fell asleep. He smiled slightly as he watched her. He continued watching her, and she seemed to be having a nightmare. She woke up crying and wiping her eyes. 

“Where’s mommy and daddy?” Masha sobbed. 

Red’s eyes teared up and he felt heartbroken for her. 

“They can’t be here right now, Masha. They wanted me to take you on a trip.” Red said, not wanting to traumatize her any further. 

“But why?” She whined. 

“…I don’t know, sweetheart, they just asked me to take you with me.” He lied. 

"I wanna go home." She complained.

Red decided distraction was probably best at this point. 

"Do you want a donut? Are you hungry?” He asked. 

She nodded, so he got up. He winced as his scars tightened with his movement. 

“Are you okay?” Masha asked. 

“Yes.” Red said through clenched teeth. 

He went to the counter and brought over the box of donuts. He got on the bed and opened the box for her. She hungrily eyed all the sweet treats. 

“Yummm.” Masha said, trying to choose one. 

Red smiled and his pain diminished. He was no longer focusing on it. He was focusing on taking care of this cute little kid. She finally chose one and messily ate it, getting powdered sugar all over her face. He couldn’t help chuckling. 

“I’ll get you a napkin.” Red said. 

Masha carried on eating while he went to the kitchen sink and dampened a paper towel. He returned and when she was finished, he gently wiped her hands and around her mouth. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

“Thanks.” Masha said, with a full tummy. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

Red took another pain pill and settled down with Masha for more rest. He left the box of donuts on the bed between them so that she could snack whenever she wanted. They both dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red and Masha were healing nicely, and feeling more comfortable; it had been several months since the fire. They were in a hotel suite and he still wasn’t sure what to do with her. He wanted to look after her, but his lifestyle was unstable and dangerous. Masha was sitting on the bed, picking at the plush bunny’s crusty melted fur. 

“When are we going home?” Masha asked. 

This was like a stab in the heart to Red; he felt so sorry for her. 

“Uh…we’re actually going to a _new_ home, Masha.” Red said. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“…Because it’ll be better for you than your old one.” He said. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Well, your mommy and daddy argued a lot, right? And it made you sad?” He said. 

“Mhm. They were always mad.” She said. 

“Right. Well, that won’t happen anymore.” He said. 

“Why?” She asked again. 

“You’ll be living with a very nice man who never argues with anyone.” He said. 

Red had come to a decision. He’d hand Masha over to Sam. 

“You?” Masha asked. 

Red’s heart swelled. 

“No, sweetheart. A friend of mine. He’s very nice, and he can take care of you.” He said. 

“What about you?” She asked. 

“I like taking care of you...but you don’t want to live in hotels for the rest of your life, do you?” He said. 

“Hmm. No.” She said. 

“My friend has a house. You’ll get to stay there for as long as you want.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In their next hotel, Red wanted to cheer Masha up, so while she slept early in the morning, he snuck out to buy bathing suits and water wings. They ate breakfast and watched TV. Later on, he brought the shopping bag over to her. 

“Guess what I got.” Red said. 

“What.” Masha said. 

“You have to guess.” He said playfully. 

“A bunny.” She said. 

Red chuckled. 

“No, not a bunny. It’s a bathing suit and some water wings so we can swim in the pool.” He said, taking the items out of the bag. 

“Oh.” She said, studying them. 

“Have you ever been swimming?” He asked. 

“No.” She said. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll help you.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red cut the tags off the bathing suits and took the water wings out of the box. Masha went into the bathroom to get changed, then she came out with the straps hanging off her shoulders. 

“I can’t get it.” Masha pouted. 

“That’s alright. I’ll fix it.” Red said. 

He pulled the straps up onto her shoulders. 

“There. Now I’ll put these on you so that you can float.” He said. 

Red put the water wings on her arms and inflated them, then he went and changed into his swim shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed towels and held Masha’s hand as they walked to the shallow pool. She was distracted by the grownups in the big pool. 

“Wow.” Masha said nervously. 

“We’re not going in that one, sweetheart. We’re going over here. See?” Red said. 

They went to the edge of the splash pool and Masha timidly dipped her foot in the water. 

“Good girl! I’ll go in first, then I’ll help you.” Red said. 

Red left his t-shirt on to cover his scars and stepped into the very shallow pool. He knelt in front of the steps and held his hands out to her. Instead of taking his hands, Masha put her arms up, wanting to be picked up and placed in the pool. Red smiled and lifted her, then he gently brought her into the water. She panicked slightly until she realized she could stand on the bottom of the pool. 

“You did it!” Red said happily. 

Masha giggled; it was the first time she’d laughed since he rescued her. It warmed his heart. He enjoyed watching her explore the water and experiment with splashing. She had fun playing in the water, then she splashed him on purpose. 

“Hey! Come here, you cheeky monkey.” Red said playfully, then he tickled her sides. 

Masha burst into giggles and she squealed excitedly until she needed to catch her breath. 

“Stop it!” She laughed, and he relented. 

“Do you like swimming, Masha?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” She said happily. 

“Good. We’ll go again tomorrow.” He said. 

She nodded and they went back to their suite to dry off and have a snack.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few weeks later, they arrived at Sam’s house and Red had a knot in his stomach. He felt nauseous, anxious and depressed. He didn’t want to give Masha up. He introduced Masha to Sam, who made her laugh. They hit it off, which was fantastic. Red stayed there for a week to help Masha transition, plus he didn’t really want to leave. On his last day there, Red gave Sam a bag full of clean money to help with expenses. 

“It’s also for her swimming lessons.” Red said lovingly. 

“Okay. Thanks, Red.” Sam said.

It was now time for Red to go. He knelt down, and with a heavy heart, he said goodbye to Masha. She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. 

“Bye, Ray. I love you.” Masha said. 

Red swallowed hard with emotion. 

“Bye for now, Masha. I love you too.” Red said. 

He held her tightly until she ended the hug and went back to Sam, who held her hand. 

“I’ll be in touch, Sam. I can’t thank you enough.” Red said. 

“No problem. You’ve given me the greatest gift. I’ll take good care of her, don’t worry.” Sam said. 

“I know you will. I better go. I hope to see you both again soon.” Red said, then he turned and left. 

Red welled up with tears again as he waved to them and drove off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Almost three months later, Red called Sam from a payphone to check in. 

“How’s the little one?” Red asked. 

“She’s doing great. And she’s called Elizabeth now. That’s kind of a big girl name, so until she grows into it, I just call her Lizzie.” Sam said. 

Red chuckled happily. 

“Lizzie. That suits her.” Red said. 

“I think so. She’s getting used to her new name already, surprisingly. She’s an incredible kid.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I know she is. She’s a star.” Red said affectionately. 

“Sure is. Is everything okay with you? Are you safe?” Sam said. 

“At the moment, yes.” Red said. 

“Okay. Can you come see Lizzie sometime? She still talks about you.” Sam said. 

Red smiled nostalgically. 

“I’d like to. Very much. I’ll contact you again soon. Take care.” Red said. 

“Okay. You too.” Sam said, then they hung up. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Red made sure he wasn’t being followed, then he made his way to Sam’s house for a visit. He knocked on the door, and Sam answered while holding Lizzie, who’d been crying. She had a bandaid on her knee. Her face lit up when she saw him.

“Ray! I hurt my knee.” Lizzie declared. 

It was like no time had passed. Red was pleasantly surprised by how well she remembered him.

“Oh dear. How did that happen?” Red said softly. 

“I saw a dog.” She said. 

“The little stinker went running after a stray dog, and she fell and scraped her knee.” Sam explained. 

“Oh, I see. Do you like dogs, Lizzie?” Red said, stepping inside the house. 

“Yeah. They’re cute.” She said. 

“You’re cute. I missed you.” Red said, playfully nudging her nose. 

“Missed you too.” She said. 

Sam handed her over to Red, and she hugged him. 

“Are you hungry, Ray? We’re gonna have supper.” Lizzie said as she was carried into the dining room. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Where do you normally sit?” Red said. 

Lizzie pointed to her usual chair, so Red put her down in it. Sam smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re here for a visit, Red—uh _Ray_. Lizzie was hoping to see you.” Sam said. 

“I’m glad, too. I didn’t want to leave, but…” Red said. 

“Yeah, I know. Let’s eat!” Sam said, lightening the mood again. 

They ate spaghetti, then Sam put the dishes in the dishwasher while Red played tic tac toe on a piece of paper with Lizzie. She laughed every time Red beat her at the game, then she won. She gasped. 

“I won!” Lizzie said. 

“You did! You got me that time.” Red said, smiling. 

“It’s okay, Ray. You’ll win again.” She said, patting his hand. 

“Oh, thank you.” He said humorously. 

“Do you wanna see my room?!” Lizzie asked excitedly. 

“Sure.” Red said. 

Lizzie hopped off her chair and led the way to her bedroom. It was painted a light purple and she had some Care Bears decor. 

“Look! I have Grumpy Bear. He lights up at night so I don’t get scared.” Lizzie said. 

“That’s good.” Red said softly. 

Red looked around wistfully at the little girl’s room; he wished he could’ve provided this for her. A stable, comfortable home. He envied Sam for his quiet life and being able to have Lizzie as a daughter. 

“Guess what.” Lizzie said. 

“What.” Red said. 

“You have to guess.” She said. 

“Uh, you went to the zoo.” He said. 

She giggled. 

“No. I went to my first swimming lesson yesterday!” She said happily. 

“That’s great, sweetheart. Did you like it?” He said. 

“Yep! Who is your favourite Care Bear?” She said. 

“Uh…I don’t know.” He said. 

“Mine’s Wish Bear. She makes wishes come true.” She said, brandishing the plush bear. 

“That sounds nice.” He said. 

“Yeah. Yours should be Tenderheart Bear. He’s nice, like you.” She said. 

That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to him. 

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said.

“You’re welcome.” Lizzie said. 

In the kitchen, Sam could hear Lizzie chatting Red’s ear off, and he smiled. She was really coming out of her shell. 

Red smiled when Lizzie proudly showed him a drawing she did of the two of them in the pool.

“That’s beautiful.” Red said affectionately. 

“Thanks. We’re friends.” Lizzie said.

“Wonderful.” He said.

“When I grow up, we’ll get married.” She said. 

Red was very surprised and amused. 

“Is that so?” Red asked humorously. 

“Yes.” Lizzie said. 

“Alright.” He said, humouring her. 

Lizzie went to find Sam, and Red was left chuckling to himself about her proclamation. He went down the hall and joined Sam and Lizzie in the living room to watch TV. It was so nice to be able to relax. He began dozing off. Sam let him sleep, but when it was time for bed, he woke him up. 

“It’s time for bed. I’ve made up the spare room for you.” Sam said. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to doze off. Where’s Lizzie?” Red said. 

“She’s in bed, snug as a bug.” Sam said reassuringly. 

“Okay. She’s come a long way already. She’s happier, more talkative…you’re doing a great job.” Red said. 

“Thanks. It’s all down to her. She’s very resilient…and stubborn. She’s determined to be happy and have fun.” Sam said. 

“That’s good. You know what she said earlier? She’s going to marry me when she grows up.” Red said, smirking. 

Sam put his head down and his shoulders shook silently before his laughter sounded. 

“Can you imagine? Oh, that’s too funny. She’s adorable.” Sam said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Red laughed, but he thought he wasn’t _that_ bad of a prospect for a young woman. Regardless, the idea that Lizzie would marry him later in life was preposterous. 

“She’s been watching a lot of Disney movies, where the characters live happily ever after. Well, night Red.” Sam said. 

“Night.” Red said. 

They both went down the hall; Sam went into his room and Red put the lamp on in the spare room. He went to the bathroom, then on his return, he stopped by Lizzie’s doorway. He looked in on her as she slept with the Grumpy Bear nightlight on. He felt nostalgic again; he wanted to be a dad and have a normal life. Red sighed quietly and went off to bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red had nightmares about the fire, so when he woke up at three in the morning, he just stayed awake. When it was almost eight o’clock, he went into the kitchen to greet Sam, who was making coffee. Sam turned to him. 

“You look like hell.” Sam said. 

“Thanks. I barely slept.” Red said. 

“…Nightmares?” Sam said. 

“Yes.” Red said tiredly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked. 

Red stayed quiet for several moments, staring down at the table. 

“The burning house…not being able to save Masha…” Red said quietly. 

Sam brought the carafe over and poured them each a mug. 

“Maybe try to focus on the fact that you _did_ save her. Think about how it really went, and how well she’s doing, right before you go to sleep.” Sam said. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Thank you.” Red said, then he sipped the hot black coffee to wake up. 

“No problem. I can’t guarantee it’ll work, but why not try it.” Sam said; he put the carafe back and sat down with Red. 

Red nodded. 

“When does Lizzie normally get up?” Red asked, eager to interact with her again. 

“Soon. Do you want to wake her up today? She’ll like that.” Sam said. 

“Sure, but I wouldn’t want to interfere with your routine. She needs consistency.” Red said. 

“She’ll be okay. She’s happy that you’re here.” Sam said. 

“Okay.” Red said. 

Red took some more sips of coffee, then he got up and went down the hall to Lizzie’s bedroom. The Grumpy Bear nightlight was still on; he decided to leave it on until she was up. Lizzie looked so cozy and peaceful, he didn’t really want to disturb her. He watched her for a short while, then she stirred. Red took this opportunity to wake her up. He gently touched her shoulder and leaned closer. 

“Lizzie…time to wake up, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

“Daddy?” Lizzie murmured, still half-asleep. 

Red’s heart broke a little further. He didn’t know what to say. Lizzie became more alert and she looked up at him; she recognized him. 

“Hi Ray.” She said. 

“Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?” He said. 

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

“Good. Time for breakfast. Let’s go wash our hands together.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Lizzie got out of bed and took Red’s hand, then they went into the bathroom. Red turned the light on and moved the Sesame Street step ladder in front of the sink, then Lizzie went up and washed her hands. Red lovingly grabbed her hands with his bubble-covered monster-like hands and she laughed. When they finished washing up, they dried their hands and went into the kitchen. 

“Hi Sam!” Lizzie said. 

“Hi, Butterball. I’ve got your favourite Rice Krispies here.” Sam said. 

Red smiled as he watched the cute domestic scene. Sam was a good dad for Lizzie. As much as Red envied him, he knew he made the right decision. After a few days of blissful family life, it was time for Red to move on again. It was extremely difficult to say goodbye once more. It would almost be easier if he cut ties completely. It would also be safer for Lizzie, given that he was often followed by enemies and rivals. He gave Lizzie a big hug. 

“You be good for Sam, okay? And enjoy your swimming lessons. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Red said. 

“Okay. Bye, Ray. I love you.” Lizzie said. 

“Love you too.” He said hoarsely. 

Red left and started travelling all over the world, far and wide. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Weeks, months, then years passed and Sam was disappointed in Red for not coming back to see Lizzie. She eventually stopped talking about him and forgot all about him. Sam wondered if Red was still alive; Lizzie had meant so much to him, surely he would’ve come back to visit if he were able to. Sam figured that maybe Red was on the run all this time, and he was actually protecting Lizzie by keeping his enemies away from her location. He realized his friend was actually doing the hardest and most noble thing by not coming back. He was choosing to lead enemies around the world rather than risk leading them to Lizzie. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was swimming laps when a fellow rookie FBI agent caught her attention. 

“Phone call!” He yelled. 

Liz swam to the edge of the pool and he handed her the phone. 

“Thanks. Liz Scott speaking.” She said. 

“Lizzie…” The man said. 

“…Who is this?” Liz asked. 

Red was crestfallen she didn’t recognize his voice, but it was hardly surprising after all this time.

“A friend of Sam’s.” Red said. 

“Do you have a name?” Liz asked suspiciously. 

“Raymond.” He said. 

“Okay…Raymond…what’s the reason for your call?” She said. 

Red smiled; Lizzie was curious as ever. 

“I’d like to meet with you. I realize this came out of the blue. You can ask your dad about me. I’ll get in touch with you again tomorrow, and maybe we can set up a meeting.” Red said. 

“Okay…yeah, maybe.” Liz said. 

“Alright. Bye for now, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“Bye.” She said, still puzzled. 

Liz hung up and handed the phone back to her colleague, who took it back over to her belongings. She carried on swimming for a while, but she was preoccupied with the mysterious phone call. The man had a nice voice, but it was a bizarre experience. She’d definitely ask her dad about him later. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Liz went to her dad’s for supper. Sam noticed that Liz was tense and quiet as she help him set the table. He waited patiently for her to mention what was bothering her; she always did, eventually.

“I got this weird phone call earlier…” Liz said. 

Sam gave her an expectant look. 

“Some guy…he said he was a friend of yours, and he wanted to meet with me for some reason.” She said. 

Sam’s stomach leapt into his throat with anxiety, then she continued. 

“He said his name was Raymond. Who is he, and why would he want to meet with me?” She said. 

Liz became concerned when Sam sat down heavily. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

He nodded dazedly. 

“I wondered if this would happen someday…” Sam said. 

“What?” Liz asked, puzzled; she sat down across from him. 

“Elizabeth…Raymond was…he was the one who rescued you from the house fire.” Sam said. 

Liz just gaped at him, so he carried on. 

“He took care of you for a while afterwards, but…he travelled around a lot and it wouldn’t have been good for you, so that’s when I adopted you.” He said. 

Liz stared at him in disbelief. 

“I don’t remember him.” She said quietly. 

“No, you were very young. You were only four.” He said. 

There was a long pause as Liz processed this information. 

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me about him before?” She asked. 

“He wasn’t in a position to come see you anymore, and I didn’t want you to be hurt or disappointed. It was better for all concerned if you moved on…I let you forget. Forgive me if that was the wrong thing to do.” He said. 

“Well, I don’t know if it was the right thing or not. What was he like?” She said. 

Sam smiled nostalgically. 

“He was really good with you. You loved him.” He said. 

Liz’s eyes widened. 

“I _loved_ him?” She asked. 

“Yeah. You were his little buddy when he came to visit.” He said, chuckling. 

“I don’t believe this. This is crazy. Okay, so he used to know me. But how does he know my phone number?” She said. 

“Raymond is resourceful like that…” He said mysteriously. 

Liz left that one alone for now. She picked up the salad tongs and doled out some salad to her dad, then herself. She was so curious about this Raymond character, she wanted to meet with him right this minute, but she didn’t have any way of contacting him. The number he called from was private, and she wasn’t about to use the FBI tracing capabilities for her own purposes. She’d just have to wait until he called. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Red was sitting in the backseat of his driver’s car, looking at the FBI building through his tinted window. He saw a brown-haired young woman come out the doors, and his heart began pounding. That must be Lizzie. He nervously dialled her number and watched as the young woman paused and reached into her purse. She answered the phone and put it up to her ear. It was her. 

“Hello again, Lizzie, it’s Raymond.” Red said. 

“Hi! I’m just leaving work.” Liz said. 

“I know. How about we meet at Joe’s cafe next door?” He said. 

Liz looked around, puzzled; Raymond must be very close. 

“Uh…okay. Where are you?” She said. 

Liz’s attention was drawn to a nearby car; the backdoor of the shiny black sedan opened. She saw a trousered leg and fancy shoe, then a hat, as a man stepped out of the car. He was dressed in an expensive suit and wore sunglasses. He was smiling and holding his phone to his ear. 

“Let’s continue this conversation in person now, shall we?” He said. 

Liz gaped at him and reluctantly took her eyes off him to hang up and put her phone in her purse. She watched him put his phone in his pocket and close the car door, then he stepped a little closer. Raymond removed his sunglasses and he tilted his head to affectionately study her. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Lizzie. I can’t believe it.” Red said; she was a sight for sore eyes. 

Liz was in disbelief, too. She couldn’t remember this man, despite appearing to be a very memorable character. She was staring at him and surveying his face. Liz looked into his kind green eyes, but she still didn’t recall anything. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you.” Liz said. 

“That’s quite alright. You were so young, and it’s been a _very_ long time. Let’s have a coffee.” Red said, gesturing to the cafe. 

“Okay.” She said. 

They walked to the door of the cafe, with Liz still glancing at Raymond and watching his every move. He opened and held the door for her, then they went inside. 

“It’s my treat, of course. Order whatever you want. Do you still enjoy powdered donuts?” Red said, smiling. 

“Yeah…” Liz said, not knowing what he was referring to. 

Red recalled the sweet little girl hungrily eating the powdered donut in the motel after being treated at the clinic. It felt like just yesterday, except the grown woman in front of him proved otherwise. Lizzie ordered a coffee and croissant, dashing his hopes of seeing her adorably eat a powdered donut again. He ordered a coffee and they sat at a small table in the corner. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said. 

“You’re very welcome.” Red said. 

Liz watched Raymond take his hat off and place it carefully on the large window sill. She still didn’t recognize him. She was unnerved by the way he was adoringly gazing at her with a slight smile. 

“So…I asked my dad about you last night, and he told me a little bit. You rescued me and took care of me for a while, until he adopted me? And apparently you came to visit a few times.” Liz said; she deliberately left out the ‘and I loved you’ part, because it was a little embarrassing. 

“Yes.” He said softly. 

“What happened, the night of the fire?” She asked. 

Raymond’s expression turned gravely serious. 

“Lizzie…” He began. 

“Please? I need to know about my past. You were there.” She said. 

Red took a deep breath; he could tell that Lizzie would never drop the issue, so he might as well get it over with now. 

“The fire started…” He began. 

“How did it start?” She asked. 

Red was guilt-stricken, and he couldn’t tell her that he in fact started it on her mother’s behalf. 

“I…think it had something to do with the kitchen curtains catching fire…anyway, I happened to be there…your parents were nowhere to be found. You were hiding in a closet, but you came out. I saw you, and I carried you out of the house. Do you know how you got that scar?” Red said. 

“No. How?” Liz said, now lightly rubbing her scar. 

“You pushed some burning debris off my back.” He said, remembering his original astonishment. 

“Really?!” She said. 

“Yes. Something fell on me and it was burning my back. You bravely got it off.” He said, with his smile returning. 

“Wow…what else happened?” She said. 

They each took a sip of coffee, then Red continued his story. 

“I took you to a doctor friend of mine to have our burns treated, then we stayed in a motel. You had your stuffed bunny with you.” He said. 

“Bon-Bon?!” Liz said, recalling her favourite toy. 

Red laughed heartily. 

“Is that his name? Yes, you had Bon-Bon with you.” He said. 

“I still have him.” She said.

Red smiled warmly at her and they were quiet for a few moments. 

“I woke up during the night and you were in my bed.” He said.

Liz blushed lightly at the thought of being in bed with this handsome man.

“Oh.” She said embarrassedly. 

“We ate donuts and you particularly enjoyed the jam-filled powdered variety.” He said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Tell me more.” Liz said; this was all new to her, and it was fascinating. 

“Well, we spent a couple months travelling around, staying in hotels. You had your first swim with me in the little pool at a lovely hotel.” Red said fondly. 

Liz blushed again. 

“My first swim? Wow. I just remember completing swimming lessons that my dad signed me up for. I still go swimming.” She said. 

Liz enjoyed seeing the smile on Raymond’s face. 

“I’m glad.” He said softly. 

He chuckled suddenly. 

“What?” She asked. 

“You had fun flapping around with your water wings and splashing me.” He said amusedly. 

“Oh. That must’ve been cute.” She said wryly, putting her head down. 

“It was. You were adorable. You still are, if you don’t mind me saying…” He said. 

“Thanks.” She said shyly. 

They sipped their coffees and looked at each other. 

“Um…can I ask…where have you been since then?” Liz said. 

“All over the world, probably a dozen times.” Red said. 

“For work? Or…?” She ventured. 

“Sort of, yes.” He said. 

“You’re very mysterious, you know that?” She said humorously. 

“Yes, that’s what people tell me.” He said, smirking. 

“Hm. Um…Raymond…” She began. 

“What is it, Lizzie?” He said. 

“Why now? I mean, why did you track me down and get in touch with me now?” She asked. 

“It felt like the right time. I wanted to reconnect with you.” He said. 

Liz was worried he’d vanish from her life again after this. 

“You’re not dying, are you?” She asked of his motivation. 

“No, not for a while yet, hopefully. Why?” He said wryly. 

“‘Cause…I’d like to get to know you. I wouldn’t want you to just show up and say goodbye again.” She said. 

Liz was already feeling attached to Raymond, strangely enough. 

“No, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.” He said soothingly. 

Liz could see why she found him so comforting as a child. He put her at ease and made her feel secure. Red was glad he could say that and mean it; his round-the-world trips involved dominating and eliminating his enemies, now he was finally free. He was safe and Lizzie would be safe. 

“Okay. I like the sound of that. Tell me more about what we used to do together.” Liz said, smiling. 

“When you had trouble falling asleep in the hotels, I’d make up stories to tell you. You’d doze off a few minutes into a story. I took it as a compliment.” Red said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled. 

“You have a soothing voice.” She said. 

“Thank you. You showed me your Care Bears, we watched TV with your dad…it was wonderful.” He said nostalgically. 

Liz was astonished at the depth of affection Raymond obviously still had for her after all this time. Something made her reach across the table and put her hand on top of his. He was pleasantly surprised, and he smiled with such warmth, she wanted to hug him. She decided maybe at the end of their meeting, she’d give him a hug. Red was surprised that Lizzie was comfortable enough with him to touch his hand like this already. She was clearly picking up on how much he cared for her. He gently sandwiched her hand between both of his, and they smiled at each other. 

“This is amazing…I get a call out of the blue from the man who saved my life and gave me to my dad…I’m so happy to meet you again, Raymond.” Liz said emotionally as everything started to really set in. The situation was incredible. 

“Thank you, Lizzie. It’s amazing to be able to see you and catch up with you after so long.” Red said just as emotionally. 

They had to pull their hands apart to dab their eyes. 

“You know what else was cute?” Red said. 

“What.” Liz said. 

Red smirked; he had flashbacks of little Lizzie saying the same thing, the exact same way. He’d always tell her to guess and she’d just say ‘what’. 

“The way you talked my ear off about things.” He said amusedly. 

“Oh, really?” She said. 

“Yes. You told me about which Care Bears did what, and you comforted me when I lost at Tic Tac Toe.” He said humorously. 

Liz laughed at this revelation; she could picture the scene. Perhaps it was a memory rather than her imagination. She’d love to remember those times with Raymond. They smiled gently and studied each other for several moments. 

“Are you going to come visit my dad?” Liz asked. 

“If he’d be comfortable with that, yes, I’d love to.” Red said. 

“He’ll be happy to see you again. Come with me. I like to go there to have supper with him most days.” She said. 

“Thanks, Lizzie, but let’s give him a bit more time to absorb everything. Here, I’ll give you my number so you can reach me…anytime, anywhere. You can let me know when to visit him.” He said, writing his phone number on a napkin. 

Red handed Lizzie the napkin, and she smiled and put it in her purse. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Red nodded. 

“How about I give you a lift home, or wherever you’re going.” He offered. 

“Sure, that would be nice. Thanks. I’m going home to relax. I had a long day at work.” She said, then she yawned. 

“No problem. Let’s head out then, sweetheart—I mean, Lizzie. I always called you sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside; Raymond was so sweet. 

“You can still call me that.” She said, smiling. 

He smiled and nodded, then they got up and left together. They got into the waiting car and Liz gave her address to the driver. Red was curious. 

“That’s an apartment, right? Have you lived there long?” Red asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice one-bedroom apartment. It’s in a good area. I’ve lived there for three years now.” Liz said. 

“Do you have anyone waiting for you? Or a pet? You used to like dogs.” He said. 

Liz chuckled. 

“I still like dogs, but I don’t have any pets. No boyfriend or kids, either. Come to think of it, I don’t even own a plant.” She said wryly. 

“Oh, it can be nice to not have a lot of responsibilities…it can also be lonely.” He said from personal experience. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely a bit of both. Sometimes it’s fun and other times I feel lonely.” She said. 

Red could relate, but his lack of responsibilities wasn’t often fun; it was mostly just lonely. A short while later, they pulled up out front of Lizzie’s apartment building. 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Liz thanked the driver and got out with Raymond. They strolled up to the door and she was already looking forward to their next meeting. 

“I’d like to see you again soon.” Liz said. 

Red was overjoyed. 

“I’m very pleased to hear that! How about you call or text me to set something up? You’ve got your work schedule and your visits with your dad. My schedule is wide open.” Red said. 

“Sounds good!” She said happily. 

Liz hesitated for a moment, then she went in for a hug; when Raymond embraced her, it was like the reunion of long-lost loved ones. She realized that’s exactly what this was. His aftershave was vaguely familiar to her, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling she missed him terribly. Red was hugging Lizzie firmly, but then he felt her hug him tighter and her hands clutched the back of his jacket. It was as if she suddenly recognized him. This was a powerful moment for both of them, so their embrace lasted a long time. When they finally pulled apart, they had to dab their eyes again. Red cleared his throat. 

“I have to admit I stole something from you.” Red said. 

“What?” Liz chuckled quizzically. 

Raymond reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper; it was a child’s drawing with markers, showing two people in water. She studied it and then looked at his face. 

“You drew this picture of us in the pool. Your first swim.” He explained. 

“Wow…” She said, intrigued by the unfamiliar drawing. 

“You were proud of it when you showed me, and when I left, I just had to have something of yours to keep with me.” He said. 

“That’s okay! That’s really sweet of you.” She said. 

Red lovingly folded it and put it back in his pocket. 

“You said some adorable things when you showed me that drawing.” He said. 

“Oh? What did I say?” She asked. 

“You said we were friends, and that when you grew up, you’d marry me.” He said amusedly. 

“Oh!” She giggled embarrassedly. 

“I’m so glad I found you again, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

“Me too.” She said. 

“Have a good night.” He said. 

“Thanks, you too, Raymond. I’ll get in touch with you tomorrow.” She said. 

“Wonderful.” He said on his way to the car. 

Red got in and he saw Lizzie wave and then go inside her building. He was dropped off at his house, which was new, spacious and customized to suit him perfectly. The only problem with it was that it was lonely. He put the TV on and looked forward to his next visit with Lizzie. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries to figure out his new relationship with Lizzie.

Liz woke up the next morning, reeling from a night filled with strange dreams. They included fire and feeling terrified and lost, but there was also security with a man. She thought maybe her interaction with Raymond triggered some memories, but they could also just be dreams based on his story. She wasn’t sure. If they were real memories, then maybe her dad was right to let her forget the trauma. Traumatic memories or not, they wouldn’t stop her from seeing Raymond again. She wanted him to be part of her life.

Red was bored the day after his meeting with Lizzie; everything else seemed trivial and dull compared to spending time with her. He was also bored in general, now that he was ‘retired’. He no longer had to go on the run, make deals, organize crime, or eradicate people on his so-called blacklist. It was all done. It had taken many years, but at least he finished it by middle-age and Lizzie was still young enough to have most of her life ahead of her. She’d be free from threats, thanks to him. Red could now rest on his laurels, but that didn’t sound very exciting. He thought perhaps he should start dating and finding someone to finally settle down with. 

Red was about to browse a dating website when his phone rang. He saw that it was Lizzie, so he eagerly answered it. 

“Hello, Lizzie, how are you?” Red said. 

“Hi Raymond. Good, how are you?” Liz said. 

“I’m doing alright, thanks.” He said. 

“That’s good. Um, I’ll be done work soon…would you like to get together?” She said. 

Red smiled as he listened. 

“I’d love to. What would you like to do?” He said. 

“Umm…how about you come over to my apartment in forty-five minutes and I’ll make you dinner?” She said. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” He said. 

“I want to. It’s the least I can do for the man who rescued me.” She said eagerly. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t owe me anything.” He said. 

“Well…I’d like to treat you to my famous salmon burgers and superfood salad.” She said humorously. 

“It’s famous, is it? Well, I can’t refuse _that_. I’ll be there.” He said, smiling. 

“Awesome!” She said giddily. 

Red chuckled. 

“See you soon, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

“Okay, see ya!” She said. 

They hung up and Red continued smiling. It was sweet of Lizzie to want to make him dinner. It was also nice to discover something about her as an adult; she liked to cook. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz had most of her meal prep done when her door buzzer sounded. She pushed the button to unlock the front door, then she went back to chopping kale. When she heard a knock, she went and opened the door to Raymond, who was smiling and brandishing a bottle of white wine. 

“Hi, come on in.” Liz said happily. 

“Thanks, Lizzie. I don’t know if you enjoy wine, but I wanted to bring something.” Red said as he stepped into her apartment. 

“Oh, I occasionally indulge. Thank you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

Red was pleased when Lizzie hugged him, this time without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around him and after they squeezed each other for several moments, she chuckled slightly and released him. 

“I’m glad you’re here. So this is my apartment. The bathroom is right down there, you can put your jacket in the coat closet if you want, there’s the bedroom…I’m busy in the kitchen, and there’s my living room.” Liz said, giving him a brief tour. 

“It’s nice. It feels very homey; I like the atmosphere. And it already smells delicious.” Red said. 

“Thanks. Yeah, I just put the salmon patties in the oven. Please make yourself at home.” She said. 

“I’d rather help, if that’s okay.” He said. 

“Sure. I’ll put you to work in the kitchen.” She said amusedly. 

“Excellent.” He said, smirking. 

They went to the kitchen counter and Red washed his hands in the sink, then Lizzie handed him a cutting board and knife. 

“You can cut the lemons for the salad dressing.” She said. 

“No problem.” He said. 

Lizzie concentrated on the kale while he cut the lemons in half and took the seeds out. 

“Do you have a citrus juicer?” Red asked. 

“No, but you’ve got strong hands, you can just squeeze them for me.” Liz said. 

“Yes, I can squeeze your lemons for you. Wow, that didn’t sound right…” He said embarrassedly. 

Liz blushed lightly and laughed. 

“It’s okay.” She said shyly. 

Red wanted to move past that awkward moment as quickly as possible, so he changed the subject. 

“So, what makes your salmon burgers ‘famous’?” Red asked. 

“Nothing really. But my dad and I both love them. They’re famous to us.” Liz said humorously. 

Red chuckled. 

“That’s lovely. I’m honoured you’re making them for me.” He said. 

“Aww. It’s no trouble. I like making them and I wanted to do something nice for you.” She said. 

“I appreciate it, Lizzie, but as I said before, you don’t owe me anything.” He said. 

“I know, but I’m doing it anyway. So there.” She said, shutting down his argument. 

Red smirked and shook his head; Sam said she was stubborn all those years ago, and she clearly still was. 

“Now what?” Red asked of the salad dressing. 

“Now, you put some honey in it and these little spoonfuls of seasoning.” Liz said, close at his side, inspecting his work. 

Liz thought Raymond smelled fantastic; his vaguely familiar aftershave was comforting yet enticing. She stepped away and finished chopping the veggies. Just as they both finished their tasks, the oven timer went off. 

“Perfect timing! We make a good team.” Liz said cheerfully. 

“We do.” Red agreed. 

He watched her don some cute pineapple-themed oven mitts and get the salmon patties out. Red was fascinated by Lizzie’s oven mitts; they weren’t just mitts to him, they were a window into her personality. Her likes and dislikes, her choice in colours and decor. He wanted to know all about her. 

“Do you like pineapples?” Red asked. 

“Hm? Oh, these! Yeah, but mostly I like the smiley faces on the pineapples. They look really cute.” Liz said. 

Red smiled and nodded in understanding; Lizzie liked cute things. He watched her plate their food. 

“Would you like to have the wine with dinner, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Where’s my corkscrew?” She said, looking around. 

“I don’t know.” He said amusedly. 

Lizzie found it in her bottom drawer, then she allowed him to do the honours while she put the plates on the table. He found appropriate glasses and poured the wine, then they sat down next to each other. She surprised him by grasping his hand. 

“Thanks for everything.” Liz said earnestly. 

“Lizzie…” Red said. 

She squeezed his hand. 

“Just say ‘you’re welcome’.” She said, not wanting to debate with him again about owing her life to him. 

“…You’re very welcome.” He said quietly. 

Lizzie smiled at him and let go of his hand, then they began eating. Dinner was amazing, and he could see why it was ‘famous’. The wine paired well with it, and Lizzie liked it. 

“I don’t normally drink, but this is good. I’m letting my hair down a little tonight.” She said lightheartedly. 

Red chuckled, then she spoke again. 

“Raymond, where do you live?” She asked. 

“I recently had a house built here in the city…it’s only about twenty minutes away, actually…” He said.

Red had moved here in the hopes of reconnecting with Lizzie, so he felt a little embarrassed, but she looked excited.

“That’s so cool! Do you have a family? Any pets?” Liz said.

“No, unfortunately…” Red said. 

“Oh. You’re in the same boat as me, then.” She said sympathetically.

“Yes.” He said. 

They went quiet as they felt their loneliness, but then they realized how nice it was to be in each other’s company. 

“Well, we’ve got each other now…or, should I say _again_.” Liz said. 

Red nodded. 

“That makes me happy.” He said. 

Lizzie gave him a sweet, almost coy smile. 

“Good. It makes me happy, too.” She said. 

Liz surveyed Raymond and he was impeccably dressed; he still wore his suit jacket. 

“Take your jacket off…get comfy. You’re at home here.” Liz said indulgently. 

Red smiled; that was the sweetest thing she could say. He got up, took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair. Lizzie was looking up at him, watching him raptly. She surveyed him in his shirt. 

“That’s better.” Liz said. 

Red sat down again and they smiled at each other. 

“Did you always dress so fancy?” Liz asked. 

Red laughed heartily and shook his head. 

“No, not really. I’d wear a suit, but sometimes just a shirt and trousers.” He said. 

Lizzie gave him a cute sarcastic smirk. 

“So you _were_ always this fancy.” She said. 

They both laughed. 

“No, the suits weren’t as high quality back then. Besides, when we were just hanging out in the motel and hotel rooms, I’d wear an undershirt and pants. I’d sleep in my undershirt and boxers. You’d think I wore tailored silk pyjamas, but I didn’t.” Red said wryly. 

Liz blushed lightly as she suddenly pictured Raymond in less clothes. She’d stayed in rooms with him and had even slept in the same bed; she found the idea very pleasant.

“Okay.” She laughed, putting her head down.

Red noticed that Lizzie seemed slightly embarrassed, and he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe her cheeks were just flushed from the wine. She looked adorable. Liz realized Raymond was gazing at her and she looked into his eyes, which glinted with affection. She gave him a shy smile and decided to take their dishes into the kitchen. While she put the dishes in the dishwasher, Liz felt excited and nervous like she was on a date. Surely that must be weird; he’d taken care of her as a little kid. She dismissed the feelings, but then Raymond came up next to her in the kitchen. He smelled wonderful and he had such a warm, comforting presence, it was all intoxicating. Speaking of intoxicating, he placed the remainder of the wine bottle on the countertop. 

“Do you have a bottle stopper, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

Red was astonished when Lizzie turned to him and hugged him tightly; she rested her cheek against his collarbone and made herself at home there. He put his arms around her and held her in pleasant surprise. She sighed contentedly. This adorable, sweet hug lasted a long time, then they reluctantly pulled apart and looked at each other. 

“What was that for?” Red asked softly. 

“I just wanted to hug you.” Liz said. 

“Oh.” He said. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

“…But no, I don’t have a bottle stopper.” She said, chuckling. 

“Alright, I can put the cork back in a little bit and you can save it in the fridge.” He said. 

Liz watched Raymond as he worked on his task. 

“Let’s sit in the living room.” She said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Red put the bottle in the fridge, then he followed Lizzie into the living room, where they sat on the couch together. They looked at one another and they smiled; they both suddenly felt like they were on a date. It was the first time Red stopped to consider the fact that Lizzie had grown up into a beautiful woman. He felt a little nervous as she studied him interestedly.

“So…Raymond…you knew my dad before he was my dad?” Liz said. 

“Yes. We were friends, and I knew he was a great guy. He wanted to be a father, it just never happened, until you came along. I wanted to be a father, too, but I couldn’t keep you with me…my life was chaotic. Sam jumped at the chance to adopt you, and you got along really well with him from the beginning. He made you laugh, and the rest is history.” Red said. 

Liz smiled and nodded. 

“He’s an amazing dad. I bet you’d be an amazing dad, too.” She said. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

“It must’ve been hard to let me go.” She said sympathetically. 

“It was. I felt…heartbroken for a long time…but I accepted that it was the best thing for you. I obviously made the right choice. You’ve done very well.” He said. 

Red felt Lizzie’s hand on his arm, comforting him. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said softly. 

Lizzie smiled at him and her hand remained on his arm. Red wanted to lighten the mood. 

“You used to call me Ray because it was easier.” Red said, smiling. 

Lizzie giggled. 

“Ray, huh?” She said, scrutinizing him to figure out if it suited him. 

“Yeah, I guess that works. Do you prefer Ray or Raymond?” Liz said. 

“Either one is fine.” Red said, chuckling. 

“Okay. Um…can I…” She began. 

“What, sweetheart?” He probed. 

“Can I lean against you? I feel like when you hug me, I can kind of remember you. You’re comforting.” She said shyly. 

Red was surprised, but he was fine with it. 

“Sure, Lizzie. Come here.” He said softly, extending his arm. 

Liz timidly moved closer and leaned into Raymond; he put his arm around her and gently held her. 

“Your scent is almost familiar. Did you wear the same scent back then?” She said. 

“I did, actually. Is it weird that I haven’t changed it?” He said wryly. 

“No. It’s your signature scent. I love it.” She said. 

“Hm.” He responded; Lizzie _loved_ it? That was a strong word. 

Red suddenly wondered how this cuddle-fest should be interpreted. Old friends reunited? New friends connecting? Growing closer on a date? Red perished the thought immediately. Lizzie nuzzled against him and sighed relaxedly. 

“This is so nice. I’ve never had this feeling before. It’s like…nostalgia, happiness, complete security. I feel safe with you, and I feel like I’ve missed you. All this time, I didn’t _know_ I was missing you, but I was.” Liz said. 

Red very lightly kissed her on the head. 

“You know what I feel when I’m with you?” Red said. 

“What.” She said, just like she did when she was little. 

“Peace.” He said. 

Lizzie pulled back slightly to gaze at him. 

“Wow. Really?” She said in pleasant surprise. 

Red nodded gently and continued studying her. If this were any other woman, he’d think the look she was giving him meant she wanted a kiss, but this was _Lizzie_. Surely she didn’t want to kiss him. Not on the lips, anyway. Liz was feeling drawn to Raymond, and she noticed she was developing a serious romantic interest in him, but she was too nervous to make a move. He probably wouldn’t be interested; he still remembered her as a little kid. They were at a stalemate, so they looked away from each other. 

“I’m glad you still like swimming, and I know you enjoy cooking…what else do you like?” Red said, breaking the silence. 

“I like reading, spending time with my dad; my job is really interesting. I work on criminal profiling.” Liz said. 

“Impressive.” He said. 

“Thanks. I’m passionate about it. I like curling up with a bowl of popcorn and watching TV, going for walks and stuff. What about you?” She said.

“I used to enjoy travelling, but I’m sick of it. I would love to stay in one place for a long time. I like reading, walking, popcorn and TV, too. I like anything that gives me a sense of having a normal life.” He said. 

Red wondered if he’d revealed too much, but Lizzie nodded. 

“That makes sense. You’ve done so much travelling, for so long, you want to put roots down.” She said. 

“Exactly.” He said, relieved that she understood. 

Lizzie gave him a shy smile. 

“I’d like to settle down, too. I’ve got my career and now I’d like to be with someone and start a family.” She said. 

Red was intrigued, and astonished; this certainly seemed like it was turning into a date, but he wasn’t sure. He nodded slowly as he processed this information. Liz was trying to figure out if she was just telling Raymond her future plans or if she was sending him hints. Their relationship was a tad confusing. She blushed a little. 

“Maybe that’s too much information.” Liz chuckled. 

“No, of course not. Family is very important to you. It is to me, too. It’s something I…missed out on.” Red said. 

Lizzie put her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

“We’re two peas in a pod.” Liz said, smiling. 

“…Yes, we are.” Red said softly. 

“We always have been, judging by your stories.” She said. 

Red was puzzled again; was Lizzie interested in dating him, having a friend, or just having an uncle-like figure? He had no idea. 

“Yes, we always got along famously.” He said. 

Liz breathed in Raymond’s aftershave as she leaned against him, and she embarrassedly realized that she wanted to spend the rest of the night in his arms. 

“Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Liz said. 

“It’s a little warm in here...” Red said. 

“Hm.” She responded. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” He asked. 

Liz wondered if Raymond was implying he wanted to spend the night or something; her stomach erupted into excited butterflies. 

“Um, yeah. Just in the afternoon. I don’t work nine-to-five.” She said. 

“That’s interesting.” He said. 

Liz waited for Raymond to give her another hint. 

“You have a nice apartment. I like it here.” He said. 

Liz took this as a hint. 

“Thanks...Do you want to stay over tonight?” She said. 

Red was shocked. 

“Oh, uh…” He said.

Liz moved away from him and blushed. 

“You don’t have to! I just thought…oh god. I didn’t mean to suggest…well, unless you _wanted_ to interpret it that way…?” Liz rambled embarrassedly. 

They stared at each other for several awkward moments. 

“Uh…Perhaps another time, Lizzie…or you could come to my house and stay over. I have a lovely guest bedroom.” Red said. 

“Oh.” Liz said, somewhat disappointed that Raymond wasn’t interested in sharing a room. 

Red was taken aback; Lizzie was interested in him romantically. He never expected that in a million years. He paused to evaluate how he felt about it, and he discovered he felt wonderful about it. 

“Or we could…uh…well, perhaps we could spend some more time together first, and see how that goes.” Red said, keeping their options open. 

Lizzie seemed to like that idea; she smiled and nodded in a coy manner. 

“Okay. I really like you…” She said shyly. 

Red gaped at her for a moment. 

“I really like you too. You’ve always been extremely precious to me.” He said earnestly.

Liz smiled happily; she felt special and loved. She never expected to have this chemistry with him, but it was definitely there, and she couldn’t deny it. She wouldn’t mention that to her dad; not yet, anyway. Things felt a bit awkward, so when Raymond said he better get going, she let him go. He was going to call her tomorrow, which was a good sign. 

When Red got home, his mind reeled from the visit/date he had with Lizzie. He didn’t know what to make of it, or what to do about it. However, he decided to postpone joining a dating website.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Liz was meeting with her dad for lunch at a diner near the FBI building. They went into the diner and ordered their food, then Sam gave her an expectant look.

“Well, Liz? How is everything going with Raymond? I hope he hasn’t brought up bad memories for you.” Sam said. 

“It’s fine, Dad, don’t worry. I don’t really remember anything from back then, except he seems vaguely familiar. He’s really nice…I’m glad he got in touch with me.” Liz said. 

Sam noticed that Liz began smiling dreamily as she talked, and he wondered what went on between them. 

“What did you do together?” He asked. 

“We met for coffee the other day, and then yesterday, I had him over for dinner.” She said, then she blushed. 

“…I see. And what’s next? Is he going to leave again?” He asked, concerned for Liz’s feelings. 

“He’s staying here. He just built a house about twenty minutes away from my place.” She said. 

“Hmm. What exactly are his intentions?” He asked; there was something Liz wasn’t telling him. 

Liz embarrassedly looked away as the server delivered their meal; she was kind of hoping her dad forgot his question. 

“So…what are his intentions in coming back into your life?” Sam asked. 

“Um…just to get to know me again. He missed me.” Liz said. 

“Is that what you want, or…are you hoping for something else?” He said. 

Liz felt embarrassed again, but she knew her dad could read her. There was no point in trying to hide it. She sighed in defeat.

“I…really like him. He’s amazing.” Liz admitted. 

Sam was surprised; he never expected this. She loved Red as a kid and now she seemed to love him in a new way. He supposed their relationship might work, despite being unconventional. Sam knew how much Red cared about Liz.

“You can meet with him and get to know him again, too!” Liz added eagerly; she’d love to have her dad’s approval. 

“Alright, sweetie.” Sam agreed. 

They smiled at each other and began eating. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red was reading a newspaper in a lounge chair on his deck when the phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Lizzie; his stomach knotted all of a sudden. He felt like last night’s visit was confusing and awkward, and he didn’t want their budding relationship to be derailed by misunderstandings. Red nervously answered it. 

“Lizzie. Sorry I haven’t called yet…I was a little busy.” Red said. 

“Hi Raymond, that’s okay. My dad would like to see you this evening, at my place. I know it might be a bit weird after all this time, but I think you two should get reacquainted.” Liz said. 

“…That would be nice. What time?” He said, although he was anxious. 

“Great! How about seven?” She said excitedly. 

“Sounds good.” He said. 

“See you later, Raymond.” She said. 

“Okay, bye sweetheart.” He said. 

Lizzie giggled quietly into the phone. 

“Bye.” She said softly, then they hung up. 

Red was even more nervous now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red hesitated a few moments before buzzing Lizzie’s apartment. She unlocked the door and he went up the elevator to her apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door; to his surprise, Sam answered. They gaped at each other in silence for several moments. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. _Red_.” Sam said in disbelief. 

Red smirked at Sam’s stunned reaction, and they both chuckled. 

“It’s been a while.” Red quipped. 

“It’s unbelievable. Come here.” Sam said, shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug. 

Liz came up behind the two men and she smiled at their happy reunion. Sam pulled back and surveyed Red as if he still couldn’t believe he was actually there. 

“I didn’t know where you were or what happened to you, I just hoped for the best. You’re finally back, and Lizzie here is thrilled.” Sam said. 

Liz chuckled embarrassedly, although it was very true. 

“Come in!” Liz said to Raymond, and her dad got out of the way. 

They all chuckled and Red stepped inside. Lizzie ushered him over to the dining table, where freshly baked cookies were laid out. 

“Try one of my low-sugar snickerdoodle cookies, Raymond.” Liz said. 

It was adorable that Lizzie was so excited and proud to have him taste her cookies. He smiled and picked one up. When he bit into it, it was surprisingly scrumptious. She watched raptly and waited for his response. 

“Mm. You’ve made low-sugar cookies taste _exquisite_.” Red said honestly. 

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Liz asked humorously. 

“No, I wouldn’t lie about your cookies, sweetheart. They’re delicious.” He said. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said softly. 

Sam looked at the two of them. 

“I told her they were really good, but she wanted _your_ opinion.” Sam said, smirking. 

Liz ignored Sam for the moment while Raymond smiled at her. 

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked Raymond. 

“No thanks, I’m fine. Let’s have a seat and relax.” Red said. 

Lizzie sat at the head of the table, so he sat next to her and Sam sat across from him. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Sam said. 

“Neither can I…but I’m very glad I am. It’s so good to see you and Lizzie again.” Red said. 

Sam noticed that Liz put her hand on Red’s forearm for a moment as she listened to him. She smiled sweetly at him and then took her hand away. 

“How long were you, uh…travelling…for?” Sam asked; he discreetly referred to being on the run as travelling. 

“Nearly the entire time I was away…I feel worn out from it all. I came back here to settle down. My travelling is finished.” Red said. 

Sam was pleased to hear that, for all their sakes; Red was safe, Lizzie was happy, which made him happy. 

“I’m glad! That must’ve been one hell of a trip.” Sam said. 

Red laughed heartily. 

“It certainly was.” He said tiredly. 

“Did Liz tell you she’s with the FBI?” Sam asked. 

Lizzie smiled and continued watching him even when her dad spoke, which was cute. 

“Yes, in criminal profiling…very impressive.” Red said, gazing at Lizzie. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“And she still goes swimming. You got her hooked on it.” Sam said. 

Red chuckled. 

“Lizzie told me. I think that’s wonderful. She was a natural from the beginning. She didn’t really need the water wings, except for splashing me.” Red said amusedly. 

Liz laughed. 

“Sorry, Raymond.” She said humorously. 

“It’s quite alright. You had a blast.” He said. 

Liz giggled, and she realized that she and Raymond were almost having a private conversation. She brought her attention back to her dad. 

“Do you guys want me to leave so you can catch up?” Liz asked. 

Sam could tell how enthralled Liz was with Red, and he felt like they should have time alone. They had real chemistry.

“No no. I should get home. I just wanted to see Raymond.” Sam said, getting up from his chair. 

Red got up, too. 

“Oh. Would you like a lift back home?” Red asked. 

“No thanks, I got my truck out front.” Sam said. 

Liz then got up. 

“Oh. Okay, Dad…well, have a good night.” She said, giving him a hug. 

“You too, Butterball.” Sam said. 

“Thanks. And take some cookies with you!” She said, then she rushed into the kitchen to grab a small bag. 

Liz filled the bag and pushed it into Sam’s hands. 

“Thank you, sweetie. You know I have food at home, right?” He said, smirking. 

“Yeah, but I like to spoil you.” She said. 

Sam nodded, then he shook hands with Red. Red thought Sam’s expression seemed to say ‘you have my blessing’, but he could’ve been imagining it. 

“Night, Red.” Sam said. 

“Night. It was amazing to see you again.” Red said. 

“You too.” Sam said. 

Liz went to the door with her dad while Red helped himself to another cookie. She came back and gave him a shy shrug. 

“That wasn’t a long visit. I guess he just wanted to see how you were doing.” Liz said. 

“It was great, Lizzie. I appreciate being able to see him and talk to him again. Thank you.” Red said, trying to put her at ease. 

“You can stay. I mean, if you don’t have to get going.” She said. 

“…I can stay.” He said. 

“Good.” She said. 

“Indeed.” He said. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“I’m glad you like my cookies.” She said. 

“I love your cookies.” He said affectionately. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“You’re welcome. When did you start cooking and baking?” He said. 

“Not until I was a teenager. I took a food class in school and we made stuff there. I enjoyed it, and the homemade goodies tasted so much better than store-bought. They were well worth the effort and mess, so I carried on with it.” She said. 

“I agree; it’s well worth it.” He said. 

Liz smiled and nodded. 

“Do you wanna sit in the living room? It’s comfier.” She said. 

“Sure.” He agreed, then he followed her to the couch. 

They sat down too close beside each other at first; they laughed and moved slightly apart. 

“So, um…what are your favourite flavours? In case I want to bake something else for you.” Liz said. 

Red was excited; he’d love to get more of Lizzie’s lovingly baked creations. 

“Hmm. I think I like most dessert flavours…chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, caramel…whatever you’d like to experiment with, I’ll try it.” Red said. 

“Awesome!” Liz chuckled. 

Liz was thrilled; she’d love to give him special treats as a way of showing her affection. Speaking of affection, she was hoping Raymond would show her some affection, but he was holding back. It was sweet of him to be cautious, gentlemanly and respectful, but she thought their romantic chemistry was pretty clear. She wanted to steer their relationship in that direction. She decided to make the first move again. Liz moved closer and leaned against him like last night; Raymond instinctively put his arm around her as she snuggled close. She rested her head on his shoulder and gently nuzzled closer to his neck. 

Red swallowed nervously as he and Lizzie reached that ‘date’ point again. He was very attracted to her, and he already loved her, he just wanted them both to be sure about it. Lizzie seemed to be pretty sure about where she wanted their relationship to go. 

“I don’t have to work tomorrow…” Liz said softly. 

Lizzie was apparently _very_ sure about where she wanted it to go. 

“I see…” Red said quietly. 

“Raymond?” She said. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“Do you…um…are you interested in me…romantically?” She asked boldly. 

“Do you want me to be?” He asked carefully. 

“Yes.” She said plainly. 

“Then _yes_, absolutely.” He said. 

Liz pulled back and looked at Raymond in pleasant surprise. He’d been so reserved and careful, she wasn’t sure of his feelings until now. She put her hand on his cheek and gazed into his lovely green eyes. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Liz said. 

Raymond gave her a surprised look. 

“I feel so…drawn to you, and connected with you. You’re sweet, handsome, loving…I can’t help falling for you.” Liz said earnestly as she caressed his cheek. 

She slowly brought her face closer. Their lips were about to touch and Red hesitated for a moment, but then he met Lizzie’s mouth in a soft, gentle kiss. It felt like sparks flew, which surprised him. His years of loneliness, isolation, yearning for a companion began melting away. He also stopped thinking of Lizzie as the girl he rescued; she was now the beautiful woman who was in love with him. Liz was even more enamoured with Raymond now that his kiss ignited a fire inside her. He was gentle, but there was so much passion behind his kiss, it was overwhelming. They breathed heavier and paused with their lips still touching. Liz was trembling all over. She lightly nuzzled Raymond’s cheek, then his neck; she kissed his warm neck and took in his enticing scent. 

Red heard a tiny moan from Lizzie as she became more excited. Her hand went to his chest and began exploring while she kissed his jawline, working her way back to his mouth. Lizzie’s soft touches and gentle kisses were perfect. He loved how adoring, patient and erotic they were. Liz felt the same about Raymond; he was managing to remain a gentleman while driving her absolutely wild. His warm hand held her waist as they kissed more passionately, and it stayed there. It was enough to send warmth to her lower abdomen and between her legs. She blushed as she moved her hand down Raymond’s abdomen, over his belt and onto the hard bulge in his trousers. He moaned quietly and stopped the kiss. They looked at each other as she slowly rubbed him. 

“Lizzie…are you sure about this?” Red said breathily. 

Liz had never been more sure about anything. 

“Yeah. Are you?” Liz said. 

“Yes.” He said, then he kissed her and gently pulled her closer. 

Lizzie made the sweetest little sound as he pulled her onto his lap; she straddled him and they continued kissing. Liz felt Raymond lean back and their lower bodies connected with a jolt of pleasure. She mewled softly and closed her eyes as his hardness pressed against her, then she began eagerly dry humping him. They quickly became breathless from the thrill and arousal. 

“Come to bed with me, Raymond.” Liz purred. 

“Mm…alright…” Red rumbled. 

Liz reluctantly got off Raymond’s lap and when he stood up, she took him by the hand into her bedroom. She turned the lamp on and pulled the blankets down, then she gave him a coy smile. She lifted her top off and lightly tossed it aside. Red embarrassedly looked away and took his shoes and socks off; he felt a bit weird. He hoped his old memories of her as a girl wouldn’t interfere and make him lose his erection. When he stood back up, Lizzie was without her bra, and he gaped at her. This was helping. She was very womanly, and very beautiful; he no longer had to worry about old memories, or losing his erection. She gave him a cute smirk, then she pulled her jeans down while he undid his shirt. Red picked up speed and quickly got down to his boxer briefs. They studied each other in their underwear. 

Liz stepped closer to Raymond and gently put her hands on his bare chest; she explored him with her eyes and fingertips, then they kissed again. She put her fingers under the waistband of his underwear. 

“I wanna see.” Liz said flirtatiously as she toyed with the elastic. 

Red smirked amusedly, then he pulled his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them. 

“Is that better?” Red asked suavely. 

Lizzie blushed and lustfully stared at his erection. 

“Yes!” She giggled. 

Red chuckled, then he watched her take her panties off; he became even harder as he looked at her pubic hair. She crawled onto the bed and knelt as she waited for him to join her. He slowly got on the bed and kissed her cheek, making her smile, then he kissed her neck. A soft moan escaped her throat and her hand caressed his bicep. Red was surprised when Lizzie gently pushed and guided him onto his back. She smiled and bit her lip excitedly, then she began kissing his neck, collarbone and chest. Her hair tickled his abdomen as she worked her way down. 

“_Oh_…” Red moaned in bliss as Lizzie took him into her mouth. 

“Mmm.” Liz responded lustfully. 

Liz was thrilled at the feel and taste of Raymond, and she was immensely gratified to give him pleasure. He was the man of her dreams, and her hero, and she was making him moan in ecstasy. She took her time, slowly gliding up and down. She heard him breathe harder, and his hand lightly caressed her head. 

“Oh god…Lizzie…” Red said breathily. 

Red felt her lips and hand tighten around him, and she went faster.

“Baby…” He said, then he gently stopped her with his hand. 

Lizzie stopped and looked up at him. 

“You almost made me come.” He said. 

“Ooh.” She responded excitedly. 

“I want to make love with you. Do you have condoms?” He said. 

Lizzie shook her head.

“I wanna do it without. I’m on the pill.” She said. 

Red hesitated for a moment, but then Lizzie was straddling him and his hesitation vanished. He felt her delicate flesh against his throbbing erection as she got into position. She kissed him as she rubbed herself on him, coating him in her wetness. They both moaned, then he grasped her hips and pulled her harder against him. Liz mewled quietly in pleasure and she almost climaxed already. 

“Raymond…” Liz breathed. 

Liz lifted up and guided his tip to her opening, then she slowly pushed down onto him. They breathed heavier and closed their eyes as they got lost in the exquisite sensations. Red had a hard time processing their new relationship at this moment, and he had a hard time lasting. Lizzie felt silky, wet and tight, driving him crazy. She looked and sounded so beautiful as she began moving on him and quietly whimpering in pleasure. Liz had never felt such strong attraction and intoxicating arousal before. Raymond was the sexiest, most satisfying lover she’d been with. She felt his warm hands encompass her breasts and massage them as they moved together. He gently thrust, meeting her movements. Her fingertips curled and dug into his chest as they quickened the pace. Liz was close; Raymond was causing the most intense pleasure, she was breathless and trembling. 

Red was thrilled and amazed by how aroused Lizzie was. She was flushed, panting and quivering all over, and she kept getting more slippery around him. She was tensing up, driving them both to the edge. He gripped her hips and guided their movements, picking up the pace until they were frantic. Lizzie’s whimpers became louder, then she mewled intensely and leaned forward as she orgasmed. Her walls squeezed him as he thrust a few more times; he groaned as he came, spurting strongly into her for several moments. They stayed still, so they could feel their bodies pulsating together; he throbbed against her walls and she undulated on him. They began catching their breath and the sweet relief started to set in. Liz giggled dazedly. 

“Oh my god.” Liz said softly. 

“I agree. Wow.” Red said quietly. 

Lizzie leaned further forward and kissed him a few times, then she brought herself upright with her hands on his abdomen. 

“I just want to stay like this. I don’t want it to be over yet.” Liz said as she lingered on Raymond. 

“It’s not over, sweetheart. This is just the beginning. The things I want to do to you…” Red said flirtatiously. 

“Oh!” She giggled. 

“Seriously though, Lizzie. I love you. I want to be with you.” He said, taking her hands in his. 

Liz bent down and kissed Raymond firmly. After giving him a big smooch, she looked into his gorgeous green eyes. 

“I love you too. I want to be with you, and I wanna do this frequently.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Wonderful.” Red said, also smiling. 

They kissed again, then Lizzie gently got off him. 

“Stay here, I’ll just go to the bathroom and then I’ll be right back.” She said. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said amusedly. 

Lizzie took off to the bathroom, then when she came back, she nearly jumped into bed, she was so excited to cuddle with him. Red chuckled as she happily snuggled up to him. As they cuddled, he reflected on their new relationship. He hadn’t just reunited with Lizzie and picked up where they left off, he’d found the woman of his dreams and they were embarking on a new chapter of their lives together. 

“Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Red awoke to Lizzie cuddled against him, and he smiled to himself. He was excited to spend another day with her. She brought so much joy into his life; she always had. He lightly kissed her on the head and moved a lock of hair away from her face.

“Mm.” She hummed softly. 

Red smiled and kissed her on the head again, then she stirred and stretched, putting her arm and leg over him. She hummed contentedly and relaxed, almost half on top of him. Red slowly stroked her head, cheek, arm, hip and thigh, luxuriating in the feel of her hair, soft skin, and the warmth of her body. 

“Mmm. Ray…” She murmured as she lustfully pressed herself against his hip. 

He obviously turned Lizzie on with his gentle touches; he was thrilled, and he could feel himself becoming hard. Liz was more awake now after feeling Raymond’s naked skin against her as she gently humped his hip. Her pulse quickened and she opened her eyes to look at his face. She put her hand on his cheek as they gazed lustfully at each other. 

“You turn me on so much.” Liz purred.

“Likewise.” Red rumbled. 

Liz smirked; she trailed her fingertips down Raymond’s chest and abdomen, relishing the way his abdomen tensed at her tickling touch. She lightly glided over the head of his cock with the backs of her fingers, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from him. Liz kissed Raymond’s chest as she grasped his member and stroked it; she felt him become fully erect in her hand, and warmth rushed to her opening in anticipation. 

“You’re making me wet…” Liz said, barely above a whisper. 

Red closed his eyes and moaned very quietly in response. He felt Lizzie’s hand tighten perfectly around his cock while she rubbed herself on his upper thigh. She was indeed getting wet; he felt a slightly wet spot on his leg.

“_Lizzie_…” Red moaned, then he swiftly rolled over on top of her. 

Liz smiled in gratification as Raymond gave in to his desire; she spread her legs wider and ran her fingernails down his arms as she was caged between them.

“I’m ready. I want you inside.” Liz implored.

Red eagerly guided his tip to her warm, moist, tight entrance and nudged inside. Lizzie moaned softly and closed her eyes in pleasure. 

“Yeah…give me more.” She purred. 

Liz mewled in bliss as Raymond’s cock stretched her and filled her; she was craving it a bit rougher this time, and he was fulfilling that need. Red paused to let Lizzie adjust to him. He kissed her and playfully nibbled her earlobe, then lightly grazed her neck with his teeth. Her hands pulled his back, so he lowered himself more. Lizzie began trying to hump him, so he started thrusting, which made her whimper in ecstasy. 

“Mm…_yes_…” Liz whimpered. 

Red moaned in response; he was concentrating on the sensation of Lizzie’s silky walls pumping him. She was very wet. Red decided to make her even more aroused by changing to an upward angle as he thrust into her to hit her g-spot. He also pressed his lower body down against her, causing pressure on her clit. Lizzie moaned weakly and began breathing hard.

“Is that good, baby?” Red asked breathily. 

“Yes! Oh god…” Liz mewled. 

Red was thrilled with that response; he kept going. 

“Please don’t stop…please…ohh…” She said breathlessly. 

“I’ll make you come, baby. I’ll keep fucking you.” He said. 

Liz _loved_ Raymond’s dirty talk; she got even closer to climaxing. She felt his cock gliding in and out with the perfect amount of friction, rubbing her g-spot. He was also stimulating her clit, and the intense dual sensations drove her to the edge. She panted and her body went rigid. Liz cried out as she reached a toe-curling, mind-blowing orgasm. In the midst of Lizzie’s writhing, Red reached the peak and groaned as he started coming. He thrust against her very tight walls and spurted repeatedly inside her. She was quietly mewling with the waves of pleasure, while his breath was ragged. They remained tense for several moments until their orgasms died down, then they slumped relaxedly together. Liz’s knees limply fell open and she smiled dazedly. 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Liz said in awe. 

Red caught his breath for a few moments. 

“I agree.” He said suavely. 

Liz giggled and kissed him. 

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He said. 

They kissed again and Red slowly withdrew from Lizzie, which obviously gave her a pleasant sensation. She smiled and bit her lip excitedly. 

“Did that feel good?” Red asked adoringly. 

“Yeah. It almost tickled.” Liz said softly. 

“Hm. How about this?” He said, slipping into her again. 

“Mmm.” She responded as she closed her eyes. 

“Want me to keep going?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Red slipped in and out of Lizzie, then when she was on the verge of climaxing, he slipped against her clit. 

“Oh!” She mewled as she orgasmed again. 

Red watched Lizzie in the throes of pleasure, then he kissed her.

“You’re…amazing.” She said, interrupted by a shiver of pleasure. 

Liz revelled in Raymond’s low chuckle. 

“Thanks. So are you.” He said suavely. 

Red nuzzled his face into Lizzie’s neck and hair, planting soft kisses as he wandered. His slight movement caused her to shudder and make a sweet little sound as he moved against her extremely sensitive clit. She rubbed his back and moaned breathily, hugging him tighter. 

“You can just stay on me all day.” Liz said giddily. 

“Oh, thank you. That sounds nice.” Red said amusedly. 

“Actually, you can stay on me _forever_.” She said, giggling. 

“Mm. Let’s do it…” He said, smirking. 

Liz giggled delightedly and rested cheek-to-cheek with Raymond; they stayed in that position for quite some time, until they got hungry for breakfast. They eventually had to separate and get out of bed. Liz made French toast for breakfast and they enjoyed spending most of the day together. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next several weeks were blissful for Red and Lizzie; they barely spent time apart. It was morning, and they were in the shower together. They just finished rinsing off when Red noticed that Lizzie looked weak all of a sudden, and he took hold of her. 

“You okay?” Red asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, I just…feel a bit faint.” Liz said. 

Red turned the water off and opened the curtain. He supported Lizzie as she stepped out, and he bundled her in a towel. 

“Sit down here.” He said, guiding her to sit on the edge of the tub.

Red opened the bathroom door to get fresh air. 

“Maybe the shower was too hot.” He said. 

“Hm…maybe…” Liz said groggily. 

“Maybe we should go to the walk-in clinic.” Red said, scrutinizing her. 

Lizzie suddenly got up and rushed over to the toilet, where she threw up. Red held her hair for her and felt helpless. 

“We should get you checked out. It could be food poisoning or something.” Red said worriedly. 

Liz started to feel less nauseous, so she tidied up with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. She slowly rose up and met Raymond’s eyes. 

“I think…I might be pregnant…” Liz said. 

Red almost felt faint now. 

“Really??” He said. 

Liz nodded. 

“I have a feeling that’s what it is. Can we go get a test?” Liz said. 

“Of course. Let’s go.” Red said eagerly. 

He rushed off and began getting dressed. Liz smiled slightly at Raymond’s enthusiasm; he looked nervous and excited. As soon as they were dressed, he rushed her to the car and they got in, then he drove to a nearby drug store. 

“Do you want me to run in? What kind should I get?” Red asked. 

“Um, I dunno. I’ll come in and look at them. We’ll go together.” Liz said. 

“Okay.” He said, then he quickly got out of the car. 

They went into the store and surveyed the pregnancy tests. After carefully reading the packages, they decided on one and Red paid for it, then they went back to the car. Liz looked over at Raymond.

“I might not be…I don’t know. I mean, I’ve been on the pill. I don’t want to get our hopes up.” Liz said. 

Red glanced at Lizzie. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We’ll just see what the test says. Don’t worry about anything.” Red said. 

Liz nodded nervously. She was lost in thought even as they went into her apartment and she went into the bathroom to do the test. She couldn’t think of anything except the fact that she might be pregnant. Raymond sweetly waited in the bathroom with her; he kept his promise and didn’t look at the result until the timer went. They both stared at the result window on the test. It was positive. 

“That means it’s positive, right? You’re…?” Red said. 

“Yes!” Liz squealed.

Red grabbed Lizzie and picked her up in a big hug. They both had tears in their eyes. 

“I can’t believe it. You’ve just made me the luckiest, happiest man.” Red said, then he planted kisses all over her face and head. 

Liz giggled and wiped her eyes. 

“I’m so happy. I can’t believe it either. I think it was just meant to be.” Liz said. 

“It is.” Red said earnestly. 

Red was overwhelmed and overjoyed; he dearly wanted to be a dad, and now he was. The moment was made extra special by their deep, lifelong connection. He embraced Lizzie and didn’t let go for a few minutes. Judging by the results of the test, she was about six weeks pregnant, so she must have conceived after the first time they made love. As Lizzie said, it was meant to be. 

“I love you, Ray.” Liz said tearfully as she clung to him. 

“I love you too, Lizzie. Will you marry me?” Red said. 

Liz pulled back in surprise, and a fresh set of tears tumbled down her cheeks. 

“Yes, of course I will.” She said earnestly. 

Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands and kissed her for several long moments. She rubbed his chest and caressed his neck as they kissed. 

“You already knew I’d marry you. I told you I would when I gave you that drawing.” Liz said amusedly. 

“I didn’t want to presume anything…a lot has changed since then.” Red said humorously. 

They chuckled and kissed each other a few more times, then Liz smiled as Raymond put his hand lovingly on her lower abdomen. He was staring at her tummy in wonder, before anything was even showing. She found this adorable. 

“You’re so sweet. You’re gonna be an amazing dad.” Liz said, holding his hand on her tummy.

“Thank you, baby...I mean _big_ baby. This is _little_ baby in here.” Red said, rubbing her abdomen. 

They laughed and finally left the bathroom together. Red put his arm around Lizzie as they went into the living room to sit down, then they snuggled on the couch. 

“So, when do we go shopping for baby stuff?” Red said eagerly. 

“Not for a while yet, sweetie.” Liz said giddily. 

“Hm. I can’t wait.” He said. 

“I know. Neither can I.” She said. 

“…I never imagined life would turn out like this, but I’m very glad it did. Back when I first rescued you, I wanted to be your father, but now I realize _this_ is the relationship we’re supposed to have. It was a long wait to discover that, but you were worth every second of it. The baby will be worth the wait, too.” Red said, smiling gently. 

Liz giggled quietly. 

“Thanks. Yes, let’s try to enjoy the process and live in the moment. Although, my attitude might change when I’m in the middle of being sick or when my belly’s huge and I have swollen ankles.” Liz said humorously. 

“That’s understandable. If I could do those parts for you, I would, but I can’t.” He said, smirking. 

“That’s okay!” She laughed. 

Liz leaned against Raymond and sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and rubbed her arm. They both felt peaceful, happy and excited about the future. Red had never been happier; he’d found true love with the most unexpected, and most precious person in his life.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Red and Lizzie had a baby girl named Betty, followed three years later by a baby boy named Timothy. Sam was a doting grandpa, and the family happily stayed together. 


End file.
